Emptiness and Intention
by TheGiftOfHeavenSun
Summary: I've known the Isshu region for eternity, and I have actually gathered all my strength and courage to discover everything in Isshu. But it was the first time I met a trainer like him. AshxIris


**Okay, this is the first time I wrote Negaishipping, the shipping of Ash and Iris. When I saw their similarity, I must say, that they are quiet good to be together. Originally, I am a Pearlshipping fan, so feel free to check my pearlshipping story too.**

**I am not a native speaker, so Review will always be accepted.  
**

It's not like I hate being accompanied by anyone, except my trusted partner, Kibago. It's just that I don't like when people being near to near to me, even when I started my journey. But I just don't like anyone being around me so much. You know, it's maybe because of my childhood experience that made me became like this. People always talked about my not-so-usual hair, and they are afraid of me because of my tomboyish nature. I don't know whether I am tomboyish or not, but I am still a girl who had heart back then, and now too, of course. They always mocked me because of my hair, long hair that almost covered the entire part of my back and split into two pony tails at the top of it. That's why I hate being accompanied by anyone. My father offered me some of his friend's son to accompany me, but I refused it, and started my journey from the beginning, and hopefully to the end, with myself only and my trusted partner.

Or maybe that's just what I thought back then.

Looking at myself in the mirror right now, I felt like I am so lonely, without anyone that I can share. Only a certain Pokemon which always hide inside my thick purple hair, only a certain mother nature that I believed to have a soul which is here and there. My eyes, even though it is still usual, but I can know that it needs something more than a certain Pokemon or nature which don't have any thinking, mind, soul, spirit, and emotion. A dim sparkle of black light intention and sadness can be seen, and the brown part of my eyes, just like the color of the soil, seems to want to cry out loud. They need it, I need it. I need someone whom I can share with. I need someone who can be my dearest friend. I need someone whom I…

**Loved…**

Keh. I can be cheesy too. I'm just a human being right.

But it is me, Iris for the world now. Just a tanned young girl who is very lonely. Just a certain girl who needs a touch of a soft tender hand. Just a certain Pokemon trainer and lover who needs to be needed, and need to be loved.

Nevertheless, I never know that it can happen from a small wood around a small town, a town where all the beginner trainers begin their journey.

It's all happen in a short period of time, even though maybe for anyone, two days are not a short period. I was just swinging around any tree bark that I can find, hoping to see any good scenery from the top of it. Everything was just fine. I could feel a delicate, yet strong wind that blew my hair and my tanned skin, giving a cool sense that only the forest can create. The sun was a shiny one, and the nature was somehow fresh, something that is rarely to be found in Isshu. Isshu is growing dirty recently, especially around Hiun City.

I don't know whether it was a thunderstorm, or maybe even a rage from the mother nature that suddenly can make all the silence, all the calmness around the forest destroyed. Out of the blue, a storm, the blue one stroke the light air on the horizon, destroying the formation of bird Pokemon above. The sparkle of strong blue light came to every direction, blinding every eye that it passed through. The sound of the crying Pokemon and every sound of cracking branch can be seen, and the voice of the people in awe for the creation from a distance can be heard.

I did not know whether it was because of my admiration towards a certain thunder which I must bet, coming from a Pokemon. The thunder is a strong one, a proof that the Pokemon was not a wild one. It must be trained by a great trainer. I didn't know also whether it was because of the aura and sensation that I felt, that arose my eagerness to chase the source of that thunder.

I found the answer in two days. Maybe that was not a short period, but I really happy to find it.

It was another good day around the forest in the Isshu region. The sun was shinier that before, and the calm breeze can be found everywhere. I was looking for food and maybe Pokemon which was hiding around the bush, when I felt a thud on my head.

Then I stood up from my bowing position, looking at a certain trainer who threw it.

I know that I am not a very good girl when it comes to boys. But I must say, that this little rascal (what a rude one from me) is a good looking man. He had a tanned skin, just like me, with messy raven hair, covered by a cap that blocked every thing except the frontal bang of his hair, the black hair. He has the z shaped below the eyes, brown eyes, and just from the look of his eyes, everyone can say that he was a good man, and I knew that I was right.

He merely scratched his head, and said a word that was enough for everything.

"Sorry…"

When I looked at the Pikachu, I can know that it was the one who can create the scenery of thunder, the blue thunder before. I can say that the electric mouse had made a quiet relationship with his trainer. It took a great liking to its master, and on the top of it, it is cute.

Moreover, the trainer, who he introduced himself as Ash, has a sense of great, yet friendly aura, and it gave me a certain sensation in my heart, not a bad one, but a good one.

I've known the Isshu region for eternity, and I have actually gathered all my strength and courage to discover everything in Isshu. But it was the first time I met a trainer like him. He has a blue aura that only he can make. He has a cute smile that seems to be curved in a good shape, and he did not need any training to make that shape. He seems to be a reckless, yet energetic person who is very interesting, and his kindness made me think that…

…he can understand me.

That's the reason why I kept on his tail when he started walking, by saying that I have a certain business, and he just thought that it was alright. I could feel a good impression that he has made, and he made it just real, not a fake one, that people might made to gain my trust. He was just so nice to me, and he was so real.

A day has passed we both rested ourselves around the trees. I climbed the top of the tree and fed my lovely Kibago when he fed his Pikachu. I can see his Pikachu was very near, and will always be. His laugh made me smile somehow, and even though maybe he did not notice it, because he thought I was asleep, when he talked about his dream, talking to the star, I could see hope in his eyes, something that I never see in anyone.

The first time I saw him catching the first Pokemon in Isshu region, with a smile graced upon his lips, making me admire him more, giving serenity to my heart, and just like the mist of sacred dew, he gently introduced his newly caught Pokemon to other Pokemon with glee, and he introduced it to me too, giving me an attention that I really needed.

When we both arrived in the Pokemon center, resting our Pokemon after the battle again a certain stupid group called Rocket, that made me died by hearing their motto, he seem to be so worried about his Pokemon, and about me too. I don't know about it, but I can say that it is the truth.

I never believed in destiny, but I think the destiny itself has made me meeting this trainer, someone whom I can share with.

That person is Ash Ketchum.


End file.
